1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to acrylic fluorocarbon polymer containing coatings that remain relatively clean under exterior use conditions and are easily cleaned for example by washing with water when soiled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acrylic fluorocarbon polymer containing coating compositions that contain relatively small amounts of fluorocarbon having resistance to cratering are shown in Chang U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,657 issued Feb. 1, 1983 and Chang U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,680 issued Aug. 2, 1983. Coating compositions of blends of acrylic polymers and acrylic polymer containing fluorocarbons that form antiicing coatings are well known. Clear coats containing acrylic polymers having small amounts of fluorocarbon constituents that are applied over metallic base coats to provide auto finishes that have good weatherability, have high water and oil repellency and stain resistance are shown in Sugimura et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,337 issued Mar. 14, 1989. There is a need for a coating composition that provides for soil resistance, is easily cleaned, has a low content of fluorocarbon constituents which reduces the cost of the composition since fluorocarbon monomers are expensive, and gives a coating that is high in solids that can be applied with conventional equipment and cures to a hard tough durable and weatherable finish without baking at elevated temperatures.